


Surprise Date Night

by Kyedian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brief Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, M/M, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyedian/pseuds/Kyedian
Summary: Qrow surprises Clover with a date
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Surprise Date Night

It was quite a pleasant surprise for Clover when Qrow approached him about a date, of course he wasn’t given any details but then again he knew he was going to love it no matter what. Afterall he’d be with his darling Qrow and he would love any moment he had with him. 

Qrow entered the house in a haste. He had a meeting that fell a good time past his office hours but he wanted to help his student so he did and then he handled some other things regarding this evening. “Cloves!” he calls, dropping his bag. 

“In the bathroom!” Clover replies. The huntsmen wasted no time getting into the bathroom where he paused for a moment at the sight of his shirtless boyfriend. He was studying the scar on his chest, water still dripped along his body and off his hair from the shower. A teal towel was wrapped around his waist as he stood leaning against the sink looking into their large mirror. 

“Cloves?” he asks, stepping forward, placing a gentle hand on the other's shoulder. “You alright?” 

“Yeah, just a bit out of it, but some time with you should do the trick of helping me feel better,” he replies with his signature smile. 

“Perfect, cause guess what night it is.” 

“What day is today again?” 

“Charms, what do we do once every week?” 

“Wait, is it time?”

“Yes, Cloves, go get dressed. Something casual, we aren’t going to be in public.” 

“Want one of my hoodies, I’m taking one of yours.” Qrow rolled his eyes, the few times he saw his boyfriend in sleeves was when they went somewhere nice or when he wore one of Qrow’s hoodies. The pair went to their bedroom, he changed into black skinny jeans with his black boots and a mint green sleeveless hoodie with a darker green four leaf clover on the front. Clover wore his normal boots, grey jeans, and one of Qrow’s red hoodies with black mist like or cloud like details.

“It’s out of town, a place I've wanted to show you since we moved here,” Qrow replies as he drives. There was a sweet smell in the car and it was clear Clover noticed it but was trying not to ask about it. He recognized the scent and wanted to confirm it but he knew he’d just be told to be patient, so he held his tongue. Qrow had a smile on his face as he glanced at Clover, who looked to be on the verge of exploding with anticipation. As they exited town, he picked up speed which got him a scolding look from Clover but otherwise nothing which showed just how much he wanted to know about what was happening. “You seem impatient today.”

“Qrow, you told me about the possibility of a surprise date over a month ago, yes I am impatient,” Clover replies simply. Qrow chuckles in response. The pair had moved to Vale to be closer to Qrow’s family and so they could both work in the new and improved Beacon Academy, once Salem had fallen things had settled in Atlas and they could for once relax, together. It was another 23 minutes before Qrow parked on the side of the dirt road that appeared to be in the middle of nowhere other then a forest to their right.

“We have a bit of a walk but come on,” Qrow says hopping out of the car at the same time as Clover. He popped the trunk and grabbed the basket, which was the source of the good smell, and pocketed a neatly wrapped box before closing the trunk. “We have to hurry, don’t want to miss the sunset.” Clover nodded but took Qrow’s free hand and let himself get lead through the forest. The golden rays of light added a mystical feeling to the forest that Clover loved. He was used to tundra so moving to Vale was a big difference for him but so far he was loving it, especially since he would get to meet Tai at some point but he knew Qrow was putting that off. 

It only took about 10 minutes for them to break through the treeline to the field. He paused for a moment and watched Clover as he took in the field. It was a clover field mixed with a flower field, the sun was just beginning to set over the horizon which washed over everything with a golden glow. This was a sight Clover has never seen, he’s seen the sun set over the tundra and the city but never over a field of clovers and flowers, he’s also never seen a field of clovers and flowers before. “Qrow… I don’t have words, this is beautiful… I mean not the most beautiful thing I’ve seen by far,” Clover says, his tone changing as he got flirty. Qrow blushed as he smiled softly at Clover. 

“Come on, lover boy,” Qrow says heading for the blanket that he set up before heading to pick up Clover, It was in a clear patch so it wouldn’t mess with any of the flowers or clovers. The pair sat down on the blanket and Qrow slid the basket to Clover who seemed to still be lost in the beauty of the field. His attention was caught by Qrow slipping closer to him. 

“Oh, sorry,” Clover says kissing Qrow’s left temple as his right arm slipped around his waist and pulled the other huntsmen closer. He opened the basket and smiled. “How did you get stuff from my mom?” 

“Oh, she may or may not be in town… your birthday is soon,” Qrow replies tiling his head so it’d rest on Clover’s shoulder. He smiled as he listened to the other chuckle. The pastries and sandwiches were laid out but the sandwiches were soon eaten as the sun continued to set. Clover pulled out the neatly wrapped box. 

“What’s this?” he asks. 

“Open it,” Qrow replies shifting a bit. He untied the ribbon and removed the wrapping before opening the box. He opened the box and smiled as he looked at its contents. 

“Qrow, these all stand for good luck,” he chuckles. He picks up the necklace, it was a cornicello necklace with small green clover charms on either side, the cornicello has a jade green milagros in the shape of a bird. Qrow nods. 

“Do you like them?” he asks. 

“Of course, also thank you for making this the length it is so I can wear your cross necklace with it,” he replies before pecking Qrow’s lips. He hummed his response as he closed his eyes. They shared another kiss, this one a bit longer. Clover put the necklace on and put the box back in the basket as the two settled, idle chatter taking over. 

As stars took over the sky most of the food was gone, small conversations would break the silence here and there but mostly they just enjoyed each other’s presence. The basket was soon repacked and set aside so the two could lay down, both of them were on their backs but Clover’s arm was around Qrow’s shoulders, the two were also still pressed together. 

“Do you want to talk about earlier?” Qrow asks, his eyes were focused on the stars. 

“What about earlier?” Clover replies, glancing at his partner. 

“The staring at your scar, being out of it, you didn’t seem like yourself today,” he answers. 

“Oh, yeah. Today was a bit rough, I guess. I started wondering what would’ve happened if I stayed dead… what would’ve happened to you. I thought about it too much and got myself stuck in a weird mood. The sight of the scar didn’t help, just reminded me that there was a possibility this wouldn’t have happened. I still don’t know what happened to you in the time period I was gone and that terrifies me, Robyn told me it wasn’t good but otherwise I got nothing,” Clover answers honestly. Qrow sighs, he didn’t really want to touch base on all the shit he did while Clover was gone, especially with them being on a date, but he knew he needed to give the other something for now. 

“I don’t really want to talk about it right now but I will tell you that it was a dark time for me… if the staff didn’t work I probably would’ve joined you in the afterlife,” Qrow says and he could feel Clover tense. He knew what he meant and it was worrying. “But now I have you back and I couldn’t be happier.” Clover sighed and kissed the top of Qrow’s head.

“If you ever feel like that again, even just the slightest bit, please tell me, Qrow.” His tone was pleading and filled with worry and it stung Qrow but he just nodded, words were evading him and it took him a while before he spoke again. 

“The feeling isn’t unfamiliar, ever since I was left alone in this world I had the feeling. It was… comforting to know I had an escape from all this pain but ever since I met you I haven’t had that feeling. It also made recovering from alcoholism so much easier. Clover… I love you, I really do and I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve helped me through, whether you knew you were helping me or not, just thank you,” Qrow says, tears were in his eyes but had yet to fall. Clover turned so he was looking at Qrow. 

“Thank you for telling me about that, I know you have a hard time opening up but you’ve been doing really good with letting things out and I’m so very proud of you. I love you so much and I will always be here for you, till the very end,” he says slipping his arm free from under Qrow’s head. He’s taken by surprise as he’s pulled onto the other and hastily kissed. As they pulled away Clover chuckled, “You beat me to it.” Qrow just smiled, the tears had fallen but Clover wiped them away. “I can’t decide if you’re more beautiful in the final golden rays of the sun or in the cool light of the full moon.” 

“Stop it, you jackass,” Qrow says looking away as he weakly pushes on Clover’s chest, a light blush forming on his face. He just laughs as he gets his arms crossed under Qrow’s back and he nuzzles the crook of his neck which gets a laugh out of Qrow. Clover smiles into his neck when he feels arms rest on his lower back, he had no plan on moving anytime soon so it was good to feel that the other was settling. There were a few moments of silence until Qrow broke it. “Cloves, you do know you are ninety-nine percent muscle, right?”

“Yes, and?” 

“You’re heavy.” Clover sighs. 

“Watch your arms.” He waits until he feels Qrow’s arms are hooked under his before flipping onto his back taking Qrow with. He laughs and squeezes Clover. 

“I was not ready for that,” he chuckles as he rests his head on the others chest. Clover just chuckles and kisses the top of his head. They would be there for a while, if anything the whole night. They were comfortable and just enjoyed being around each other and being outside. It was a beautiful night and both huntsmen were exactly where they wanted to be, in the arms of their partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fair game week day 2!!! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! This one is definitely one of my favorites that I wrote but day 4 definitely is my overall favorite. This one I thing is the third longest I wrote as well. Anyways, thanks for reading! 
> 
> ~ Kye 💖


End file.
